Hello my friend, we meet again
by Benenuts
Summary: Post season 10 : 6 years after the storm. What's happened in their lives ? I tried to write this story in English, but it was so hard because it's not my native language... Tell me what do you think about this story... :)


Il s'est passé six ans, six longues années depuis qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital à Seattle.

Cinq années depuis qu'elle a déposé sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de Owen, sans lui dire «Au revoir», sans lui dire à quel point il allait lui manquer.

Elle tourna le dos à l'amour de sa vie, aux cinq plus belles et horribles années de sa vie, elle voulait juste apprendre à respirer sans lui.

Après leur rupture, après la tempête, elle est restée à ses côtés, elle l'a encouragé à faire d'autres rencontres, à trouver la mère de ses enfants. Elle était sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait plus être sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait plus juste plus.

Depuis six ans, elle exerce son talent à l'hôpital de John Hopkins et en passe de devenir la chef du service de chirurgie cardio-thoraxique.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivée la bas, elle a rencontré un célèbre neurochirurgien, Josh Chase, il l'a aidé à emmenager dans son nouvel appartement, lui a montré les bars sympas de la ville, et l'a ramené souvent chez elle quand elle avait bu trop de vodka. C'était son ami. Du moins, pour elle...

Josh tomba amoureux d'elle, et Cristina tomba amoureuse de la capacité qu'il avait à comber son manque affectif. Et cela dure depuis 2 ans...

«Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'accompagne, ça va être ennuyeux à mourir. Parler du cerveau pendant deux heures !» disait Cristina pendant qu'elle lisait une revue médicale sur le lit.

«Peut-être parce que tu m'aimes, et que je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu m'accompagnais à cette conférence !» criait Josh depuis la salle de bain en se débattant avec son oeud de cravatte

«Eh boy ! Je suis Cristina Yang ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille que l'on ramène à une soirée pour qu'elle fasse jolie !»

«Je sais, Cristina Yang, déesse de la cardio ! Si tu veux, tu n'auras pas à assister à la conférence, tu pourras rester au bar et boire» proposa Josh, et il continua «Une autre proposition, tu viens, on ne reste pas longtemps et je te promets une très longue nuit torride !»

«Même pas toute la nuit ?!» s'exclama Cristina

«Bien sur toute la nuit ! Alors ?» demanda pendant qu'il s'approchait du lit

«Ok, c'est bon ! Je viens, donne ma robe rouge qui est dans le placard» annonca Cristina en se levant du lit.

«Tu as dix minutes ! Je t'attends en bas» dis Josh en l'embrassant.

«Je suis etonnée, tu es restée assister à ma conférence au lieu de boire.» disait Josh pendant qu'il tenait Cristina par la taille

«Je voulais, mais la vodka qui servent est plutôt dégueulasse ! Mais bon, je vais aller voir si ils n'ont pas de la téquila, je meurs de soif.» disait Cristina

«Ramène moi un scotch, s'il te plait» demanda Josh, en l'embrassant.

Cristina hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le bar. Josh resta au milileu de la salle entourée de toute les personnes qui ont assisté à s conférence et qui venait le féliciter sur ses dernières recherches, quand soudain une voix de femme derrière lui,

«Josh Chase ! Si un jour, on m'aurait dit que tu tiendrais ta propre conférence et de plus acclamée par tout les plus grands, je dois t'avouer que je ne l'aurais pas cru !» s'exclama la jeune femme toute souriante

«Mary ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Ca fait longtemps, depuis la fac, mon Dieu que le temps passe vite !» dit Josh en embrassant Mary, puis son attention fut attiré par l'homme qui se tenait au près de Mary.

Cette dernière suiva le regard de son ami,

«Oh excusez moi, mes mannières ! Josh, je te présente mon mari Owen Hunt, il est le chef de la chirurgie à l'hôpital Grey Sloan Memorial et Owen, voici Josh un ami de la fac !»

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main,

«Je suis désolée, ma compagne est partie au bar, d'ailleurs vous devez la connaître je pense qu'elle...» précisa Josh qui fut coupé par l'arrivée de Cristina,

«Tout ce temps, pour aller chercher un verre, c'est à peine...croyable !» criait Cristina jusqu'au moment elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appris à respirer sans Owen.

«Cristina, je te présente le docteur Mary Evans, une amie à moi, et son époux, le docteur Owen Hunt.»


End file.
